


Meu rival

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke causou a morte de Itachi, apenas para descobrir que seu irmão não era um traidor. Decidido a se unir à Akatsuki para destruir a vila que causou a desgraça de seu clã, é surpreendido ao rever uma pessoa que deveria estar morta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu rival

 O rosto de Itachi sempre aparecia para Sasuke no momento em que ele fechava os olhos. Era como uma lembrança de punição para sua alma egoísta.

Saber que havia causado a morte da pessoa que mais o amara, e que mais amara. Tudo por que fora tolo demais. Muito tolo. Itachi brincara consigo esse tempo todo. A vila brincara consigo.

E eles iam pagar. Não importava que estivesse vendendo sua alma a Madara, ou quem estivesse por trás daquela máscara. Ele não tinha mais nada a perder.

-Então é verdade.

Pulou da cama, seus olhos vermelho sangue olhando ao redor no quarto escuro de esconderijo da Akatsuki. Não sabia como não havia sentido aquela presença antes, mas agora podia ver na penumbra o corpo recostado na parede, o observando. Usava o manto da Akatsuki, e uma máscara no rosto em formato de leão. A voz lhe era familiar de alguma forma.

Quando a pessoa se afastou da parede, se aproximando, sua katana já estava na sua mão.

-Você matou mesmo Itachi-san.

Piscou com isso. A voz parecia curiosa. E quando uma mão branca e feminina ergueu-se, Sasuke já estava pronto para atacar. Mas ele foi para a máscara, a removendo devagar.

Sasuke congelou ao ver aquele rosto. Não podia ser verdade.

-Há quanto tempo Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuuga. Era ela. Aquele chackra era dela. Mas não podia ser verdade. Hinata Hyuuga havia sido assassinada pela Akatsuki anos atrás. Ele vivia com Orochimaru na época, e as notícias se espalharam como fogo. A notícia de que outro Sanin havia traído Konoha, sequestrado a herdeira Hyuuga e o filho do Hokage. Numa batalha para recuperá-los, o Sanin Jiraya havia terminado morto nas mãos do Hokage, mas os adolescentes não havia sido recuperados com vida. A herdeira Hyuuga, Hinata havia sido morta em uma confronto com a Akatsuki enquanto fugiam, e o filho do Hokage capturado e sua bijuu sendo extraída, o matando no processo.

Fora um daqueles fatos que inflamara mais o ódio de Sasuke contra Itachi. Saber da morte de Naruto daquela forma.

No entanto, Hinata Hyuuga estava ali, viva, na sua frente.

\- Falante como sempre.

A voz o pegou de surpresa, pela segunda vez. Porém, dessa vez, não era a voz da Hyuuga que devia estar morta, ela vinha da outra figura que entrava, invadia o quarto. Usava o mesmo manto que a garota, e uma máscara similar, mas com outro animal.

Um kitsune.

Kami. Não podia ser.

Sasuke não percebeu que se aproximava, até estar de frente ao estranho. A mão erguida para  a máscara. Ele nem mesmo se movera. Podia sentir a Hyuuga a seu lado, pronto para o atacar a qualquer movimento em falso.

Ele era mais baixo que si, apenas um pouco mais alto que a garota. Mas Sasuke sentia-se uma criancinha no momento.

Quando removeu a máscara, ainda letárgico, ela caiu a seus pés, entre os dois. Os olhos abriram-se, o direito de um azul profundo como lembrava, como caçava seus sonhos há anos. O outro, no entanto, era vermelho, com um Sharigan nele. O sorriso era calmo. Era ele mesmo. Eram eles.

E aquilo tudo não fazia o menor sentido.

-Naruto... – murmurou, dando passos para trás.

-Olá Sasuke.

.....................................


End file.
